


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 8: Separation

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [8]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Backstory, Battle, Betrayal, Childhood, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Iruka sits Toshi down to tell the truth on why she and Kakashi were separated when they were fifteen years old.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kakashi





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 8: Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 8:

Separation

“KAKASHI, NO!” Toshi screamed out in alarm as his fist raced to meet her in the jaw.The hand glowed a bright blue as the sounds of deadly birds chirped loudly within the small confinements of their battle grounds.Toshi looked around her.He was too fast.There was no way for her to dodge him in time.Just as she thought her life was about to end; Toshi’s all known Stone Dragon burst out of the ground.Quick as the lightning blasting out the man’s hand, the beast flung it’s tail toward Kakashi.The tail slammed the young ninja against a nearby tree as Toshi took the opportunity to jump back on her feet.She didn’t want to fight.That wasn’t a priority.Yet, no matter how much she tried to flee the area, her body resisted.It was as though the entire situation called for a fight to the death.Toshi stared helplessly at the man, while he regained balance. 

“Thank you, but don’t interfere again," Toshi turned toward her stoney partner as the dragon lowered it’s head in patience.Toshi watched as the young ninja rose from the ground giving another few hand seals. 

“RAIKIRI!” Kakashi roared.Toshi’s eyes widened in fear to view chakra pour out of the man’s arm.He held it in the palm of his hand sternly, while glaring toward her in anger with his infamous sharingan eye.

“Not again," Toshi could feel tears stream down the apples of her cheeks.She tried to resist the confrontation again, but her body wouldn’t let her.It wanted to fight.She knew deep down.It wanted her to kill him.

“You'll pay for what you did!” Kakashi growled holding his hand firmly, “You’re going to regret ever betraying my trust!”

“What is he talking about?” Toshi thought to herself.She wanted to mend the broken bridge that she accidentally smashed.She had no idea what it was that made Kakashi go over board like this.She racked her memory.The only thing she ever did to him was try to remove his mask.Even then, he was never this furious.Something else happened, and no matter how much she pleaded for him to explain; he wouldn’t.He would just claim that she already knew what she did, and that it wasn’t his task to tell her. 

Toshi tried to urge her mouth to plead words of comfort.Yet, just like her body, it resisted.

“I don’t care!” Her mouth spoke on it's own, “I never cared!All I ever saw you for was none other than an opponent!”Tears still flooded the woman’s eyes.She didn’t want to say these horrible things to him.It was only a few days ago the two of them called off their rivalry for the afternoon to visit his father’s shrine.Kakashi growled again, his voice trembling.She had broken him.This was someone who was alone for most of his life, and here she was breaking him in half as though he didn't matter. 

“Why?” He seemed to be on the verge of tears himself, “Why did you do it?I trusted you and you did this to me!”Toshi stared deeply into his eyes.They both were open.There was so much pain and despair.Deep within the girl, she could feel every emotion that he was feeling.She knew what it was like to lose everyone close to her.She knew what it was to feel alone.

“Wait a minute!” Toshi realized as she observed Kakashi’s appearance.Kakashi stared back toward her with a huff of anxiety and fury.Toshi watched him closely as she began to pick apart the wardrobe that he was wearing.He was wearing his Anbu uniform.He wasn’t as built as she remembered him to be a few days ago.Toshi sighed to herself in wonder.He had to be at least fifteen years old.

“How could I know what it’s like to lose my parents?” She thought for a moment, “I didn’t lose my parents until I was well into my twenties.”She watched the ninja for another moment.She realized all too well what was going on.Yet, before she could gain composure over the situation, Kakashi summoned his lightning blade technique again, racing toward her helpless body. 

“No," she faintly spoke trying to squirm.Toshi attempted her best, yet, she couldn’t move her legs or feet.It was as though her feet were glued to the earth.The lightning-based chakra raced toward her motionless body.All she could do was shut her eyes to brace herself from the pain.

*****

Toshi sprang up from her bed as the cool night air from outside brushed across her face.The kunoichi quickly glanced out the window.Judging from the placement of both the stars and the moon over her view of the hokage memorial, it had to be at least three or four in the morning.She gave a hefty sigh in comfort.It was only a dream.Toshi scratched her head as she straightened her tank top.She flopped back onto her pillow staring toward the ceiling.Why did she dream of that hidden moment in her past?Kakashi’s deathly stare echoed in her mind as she tried to shake the thought.It seemed like yesterday that he was staring toward her in that same fashion.Toshi thought about that troublesome afternoon.How she watched him for the very first time stare at her with a bloodlust that would intimidate even the strongest of ninja.They were only fifteen at the time, and she still didn’t understand why he was so furious toward her.It was true that they had fought many times in their childhood, but not anything like that day.He wanted to kill her, and she remembered wanting to kill him. 

Toshi shook the thoughts from her mind trying her best to ease her anxiousness.She was a kid back then, nothing more.Yet, she still felt the guilt of what ever it was that she had done to harm him.What could she have done to make him go over the edge like that?Toshi thought about the last couple of days.Kakashi’s behavior was complete opposite of what he was presenting in her dream.It was one of the reasons why she had been confused for the past few months toward his manners.Toshi rested herself upon the window seal.She looked out into the nightly sky while attempting to search her memories on what exactly happened. 

She remembered helping him tend to his father’s shrine.She avoided him for a few days, and then out of no where he showed up on the East training grounds.She was working on perfecting her stone confinement technique and decided to practice on him.Yet, when she attacked the situation turned violent.She didn’t understand why he was so angry.Usually their banter included many words of how they wanted to beat each other to a pulp.There were never any mentions of killing one another. 

Toshi thought about the completely different set of words that were said that afternoon.All Kakashi kept doing was pointing toward her and vowing that she would pay for what she did.Toshi sighed to herself as she thought about the Kakashi she met up with a few days before.He was caring and considerate.He wanted to help figure out who killed her family.Deep down she felt that he wanted to kill who ever it was that was involved.Toshi thought about his actions a few days ago.He met her at her parents’ grave.Kakashi seemed like he wanted to help celebrate their memories every year like she had done with his father. 

Toshi sighed again smacking her forehead in annoyance.It was as though the two versions of Kakashi were entirely two different people.The young woman glared down toward her bandaged arm.She gave a sigh of discomfort.Why was he so kind to her after everything he claimed she did to him?She knew deep down that if someone had inflicted that much pain on herself, they wouldn’t have lived to tell the tale.Yet, Kakashi’s attitude was entirely the opposite.Even after their harsh words, he still was willing to aid her.Toshi shut her eyes in wary trying to lull herself back to sleep.

*****

“You look unusually grim this morning," Iruka greeted his sister-like best friend as she waddled herself out of the small apartment.Toshi didn’t bother replying as she locked her front door.She took her crutch in tow hobbling down the staircase silently.Iruka raised a curious eyebrow while following her.Silent Toshi was scarier than talkative Toshi.Iruka knew something was up, and it was potentially serious.

“Sorry if I said something wrong," he suggested as Toshi shook her head slightly.

“It’s not you," she declared with a strong sigh, “I just had a really rough night.”

“Care elaborating," Iruka was interested now, “it might do you better to get it off your chest?”He patted her shoulder kindly while helping her down the staircase.

“I don’t want to bore you with it, Little Brother," the woman smiled sweetly as she led them toward the capitol district of Konoha, “it doesn’t pertain to you.”

“Try me," Iruka wouldn’t take no for an answer, “I’m sure I could help?”

Toshi grumbled in defeat.She sat down on a nearby bench to rest her leg as Iruka joined her side.Toshi scratched her head preparing herself for the explanation of her dream. 

“I dreamed about—," she hesitated.The memories were too painful, “—The battle between Kakashi and I when we were fifteen.”Iruka’s eyes widened in realization, and in guilt.Toshi glared back toward him dryly as the young ninja tried to regain composure.

“What’s with you?” She questioned curiously as the man returned an innocent expression.

“N—nothing," Iruka lied while fiddling with his fingers.Toshi shot a puzzled grimace toward the young ninja.If there was anything that Iruka could do to tick her off, it was act nervous around her.She quickly snatched her crutch again while attempting to trek further into the square.Toshi didn't have time for this nonsense. Too many things were happening already.She needed to get to the bottom about her dream the night before.Her brother-like companion was not going to help by being jittery around her.Iruka watched her walk away while struggling with his emotions as well.He knew something that she didn’t, and it had to do with both her dream and the events that had happened in their past.

“T—Toshi?”, he stammered pointing his finger in the air.Toshi stopped her stroll as she turned toward him in interest.Iruka rubbed his arm shyly forcing himself to stare eye to eye with his companion.He really didn’t want to go through with whatever it was that he was about to do.

“Something you should be telling me, Iruka?”

“I—It’s about—," he stammered again kicking the dirt nervously, “it’s about what happened when you and Kakashi were kids.”

“It wouldn’t by any chance have anything to do with the fight that separated us, would it?” Toshi looked stern while the young ninja shook on the spot.Even though she was wounded Iruka knew that if it boiled down to her beating him up, she would win. 

“In my defense, the both of you would have already known if you two weren’t so stubborn!” Iruka attempted to defending himself quickly before explaining his side to the story, “I’ve tried to tell you this at least ten times.Both of you!Each time the two of you dismiss it like it’s water under the bridge.”

“Just shut up and get on with it," Toshi was losing her patience as she sat back down, “I want to know what you know.”Iruka prepared himself once more fighting the urge to run away.He knew if Toshi found out that he knew this, he was almost done for. 

“This century would be fantastic, Iruka!” Toshi barked impatiently, “Get on with it already!”

Iruka sighed in anxiety, “I kinda—sorta—know why Kakashi was angry with you that day.”

“Really," Toshi raised a questioning eyebrow, “and you withheld this information, why?”

“Again," Iruka was beginning to get annoyed, “I tried to tell both of you, but you wouldn’t listen!”

Toshi nodded her head in understanding, “Then tell me what happened.The sooner I know, the sooner I might be able to mend what ever bridges I've burned.”

Iruka cleared his throat, “It all started two days before the two of you fought.I just got up that morning and saw you and Kakashi leaving the flower shop.”

*****

SNAP!!

“Umino Iruka!" Toshi screamed toward a twelve year old Iruka, “Point that camera elsewhere!”

“Sorry," the young ninja grinned toward both Kakashi and Toshi innocently, “finger slipped.”The two higher ranking ninja cut their eyes toward one another unamused.Toshi tapped the small bouquet of flowers that she was holding in annoyance.Iruka was totally lying.

“Then give me the picture," Kakashi ordered with his hand sticking out, “I don’t want it getting into the wrong hands.I have a reputation to up keep in this village.”

“No need to get all snooty about it, Kakashi," Iruka teased as he handed over the photo, “I said I was sorry.”

Kakashi observed the photo.The print was finally beginning to show up.It was of a dumbfounded expression from both he and Toshi.Kakashi sighed heavily.He had taken better pictures.Toshi looked awkward also.He moved his view toward the photo and Toshi over and over again, as she peeked over the boy’s shoulder.Toshi observed the snapshot with a small grin.

“Not bad," she joked, “I should change that to my new profile shot.You wanna stop by the hokage’s on our way?”

“No," Kakashi answered dryly placing the photo in his back waste pack.He turned toward the small boy with a kind grin under his mask, “If you don’t mind, Iruka?Theres something that Toshi and I need to do.”

“Sure thing," the boy gave a cheeky grin toward the both of them as he batted his eyelashes to tease, “take your time!”

“Don’t start," Toshi warned the boy with a raised frustrated eyebrow.Iruka gave another one of his guiltless expressions as the two small ninja strolled away from him.

“Make sure you have her back before dark," he giggled out loud.Toshi spun back around to him with a dagger stare as Iruka gulped slightly in fear to what she might do to him later. 

Iruka stood for a moment in silence as he straightened his forehead protector.He enjoyed teasing his best friend about Kakashi.Deep down, he knew that through their rivalry, there was a friendship there.It was the only explanation on why the two of them put down their weapons on this day and actually got along. The young genin gave a hefty sigh as he watched the birds fly over his head.Not a cloud in the sky, and it was only a few days ago that he was still at the academy.He was a full fledged ninja now, and nothing or no one was going to tear him of his dreams. 

“I should go see the monument today," he proclaimed with a grin, “give me sometime to think about things before I’m sent out on a real mission.”The boy centered his chakra to his feet as he sprang up toward the rooftops of Konoha.

*****

“It hasn’t changed a bit over the last year," Toshi and Kakashi reached their destination.It was a little out of the way, but the Hatake compound rested within the depths of the old neighborhoods of Konoha.Toshi and Kakashi stood for a moment as they observed the decaying remains of Kakashi’s once home.It was unsuitable for living, but it made a great hang out for the two ninja.

Kakashi knelt down toward a rather large monument resting within the back yard of the estate, “It needs to be cleaned, bad!”Toshi took from her side bag a pair of scissors and a small rag.She followed Kakashi to the small shrine.The young girl instantly knelt down toward the grave stone as she used the cloth to wipe away any dust or cobwebs.She handed the scissors to Kakashi as he attempted to cut the small weeds away from the stone.

“Don’t cut the flowers," she directed, “technically they're weeds, but they’re still pretty.”After a few minutes of hard labor, the two ninja stared toward Kakashi’s father’s shrine.Toshi gave a small grin as the sun gleamed brightly off the polished stone.

“That looks pretty good," Kakashi backed away to view the kanjis that were carved within the granite.Toshi followed the same gesture as she smacked her hand on his shoulder.

“Yep, I think we did a good job," she smiled toward him, “your dad would be proud.It’s not every day that someone upkeeps their family’s shrine like we do.”

“Thanks Toshi," Kakashi gave the girl one of his rare kind smiles, “for everything.”

“Don’t worry about it," Toshi brushed off the appreciation like it was of no importance.She placed the tools back into her waste sack as the two of them sat down next to the shrine.Kakashi watched the young girl closely while she took a small picnic basket that was sitting in the grass.They decided earlier that day that they would have lunch at Sakumo’s shrine. 

As careful as she could, Toshi took from the basket three small food trays.She handed the first to Kakashi.The boy opened it with interest.There was barbecued fish and rice dumplings.Kakashi smelt the food through his mask.The sweet and salty scent made it smell even more delicious than it looked.

“I take it that your mom made this?” He questioned with another smile as he split apart his chopsticks, “It smells great!”

Toshi chuckled as she set another tray just like Kakashi’s on the grave stone, “She left this before I left the apartment this morning."Toshi took from the basket an third bento box.

“What’s with the extra box?” Kakashi was itching to get to his meal.He reached over to take a small bite from the food as Toshi firmly smacked his hands with her unbroken chopsticks.

“That’s not for you," she scolded, “it’s impolite to take someone else’s meal.”Kakashi shot her a small grimace in confusion as the small girl shook her head in annoyance.

“It’s for your father," she clarified, “I figured that he’d like to have lunch with us today.”

“Oh," Kakashi realized as he stared toward his food, “I guess that makes sense.”Toshi took the last bento opening it for herself.She took a moment to smell the sweet dumpling’s aroma.Kakashi grinned toward the gesture. 

"Thanks for the meal!" The two children clapped their hands together and began their feast. 

“Tastes great!” Kakashi complemented his companion as he faced away from her.The girl nodded her head in acknowledgement as she continued eating her meal.

There was silence for the rest of the afternoon.The two children lay comfortably on the grassy ground behind Kakashi’s old home.Kakashi closed his eyes pensively as he tried to remember his father returning home from extra long missions.He would always appear within the very gates of this backyard.The boy grinned to himself.He had never been so excited to see anyone come back home.Kakashi gave another breath of air.He missed Sakumo so much.Toshi didn’t feel like saying anything.The expressions on the boy’s face told her that it wouldn’t help.She knew that Kakashi used this time to reflect on his past life.He lost his father when he was very young.It was only two years earlier that she had finally urged him to visit Sakumo’s shrine.The girl didn’t know what it was like to lose her family.She never wanted to feel that way.She thought about her clan for a moment.Her family was beyond the gigantic walls of Konoha.Toshi stared toward the boy in interest.At least her family was still alive; even if she was shunned by them for being a ninja. 

“You ever wonder what it would be like if he were still here?” Toshi thought out loud as the young boy rose his head to meet her face to face.

“Everyday," Kakashi answered fondly, “I know that the village scorned him for what he did, but deep down he was a hero, and I’m not saying that because he’s my father.He was really a hero of this village.”

Toshi thought about her own father.He was the first of her clan to ever take on the path of the ninja.His failures caused him to leave the academy when he was her age.The village wore him down to the point where he couldn’t fight for his dream any longer.Toshi grumbled toward the thought.Sakumo killed himself over the same circumstances.Konoha scorned him to the point where he wanted nothing to do with his life anymore.Toshi shook the fears from her mind.She knew that she wasn’t on speaking terms with her father over the path that she had chosen, but she never wanted to hear any type of news that her father was dead.

“He would have been so proud of you, Kakashi," she was still lying on the grass, and staring up toward the bright clouds above their heads.

“You really think so?” the boy answered her complement, “I’ve done a lot of things in my day.Nothing that I think would have made him proud of me.”

“You’re one of the youngest ninja in our village to reach the level of jonin”, Toshi rose to meet him eye to eye.She supported herself on her elbows as she looked upward again, “Not to mention the promotion you got from Lord Fourth.It’s not everyday that a teenager is assigned to the black-ops program!”

“That had to be some sort of fluke?” Kakashi chuckled, “To be honest, I don’t think I’m cut out for the job.”

Toshi patted him on the shoulder kindly.Kakashi turned toward her as she gave him a gentle smile, “With your sharingan and keen sense.You're a pro at it!”

“It’s hard to believe that the both of us will be at each other’s throats again tomorrow," Kakashi laid back down on the grass, “I look forward to this day every year.It’s really nice to talk to you, Toshi.You seem to know what I’m thinking without even asking, and even when you do ask what I’m thinking, somehow I know that you already know the answer.”

“Call it luck, Hatake-kun," she giggled, “even though it’s hard to admit, we’re a lot a like, you and I.”The young girl picked at a few blades of grass as she observed the large crumbling estate before them, “but you know how much I want to take that mask off you.So our rivalry calls for us arguing a few times a day.We could end it all now, if you just show me your face?”

“Fat chance," Kakashi shot a smug grin from under his mask, “I don’t think so.”

“We’ll see about that later," she laid back down as they spent the rest of their afternoon cloud watching.

*****

“It actually looks good today," Iruka thought out loud, while watching the birds fly above Konoha’s famous landmark.He stared toward the carved faces of the village’s previous leaders in interest.He hoped secretly that one day the village could acknowledge him in that sort of manner. The young genin rested him self against the banister as a few familiar figures approached the monument.Iruka recognized them on the spot.They were Toshi’s old teammates, Ichitaro Taisuke, and Azamaki Saito, and as usual they looked like they were up to no good.

“What’s happening, Small Fry?” Saito approached the boy giving him a firm pat on the head.

“Nothing," Iruka was intimidated by them.Toshi wasn’t around to protect him that day.Saito wasn’t exactly a trustworthy ninja in the boy’s book.Iruka stared toward the both of them as he felt entirely frightened.He wanted to flee the area before they began any kind of confrontation against him.

“So where’s your girlfriend?” Saito barked toward the boy.

“Why?” Iruka tried to show courage toward the punk.Saito was more of a pushover than Taisuke.Taisuke was at least a higher rank than Iruka.Saito was still a genin, “What do you want with Toshi?You two haven’t been on the same team in over a year.What’s she got to do with you?”Saito smiled toward Taisuke with a light hearted laugh instantly snatching the genin by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

“Where is she?” He asked calmly through clenched teeth.Taisuke stood at his spot with his hands in his pockets; staring wordlessly toward the boy through his dark sunglasses.

“Just tell us already, before Saito nails your little head into the ground!” The boy begrudged out loud, “We don’t want any trouble.We’re just trying to find Toshi."

“I’m not saying anything until you give me a reason why you wanna speak to her!”

“I’ve got a reason," Saito growled with a deranged grin.Iruka swallowed hard as the two surrounded him.He could feel Saito’s grip tighten around his collar.If he didn’t say anything they were most likely going to throw him off the monument’s overlook.He needed to think fast.There had to be a way out of this, “To tell her how bad we pummeled her little boyfriend.That’s why we wanna find her!”

“All we want to do is talk to her," Taisuke tried to reason.Yet, Iruka knew deep down the boy really didn’t care if Saito buried him into the earth or not.

There was silence as the two boys waited for Iruka’s response.Finally after the moment of silence, Taisuke snatched the boy by the chin staring face to face with him.

“We’re trying to get the whole team back together!” He admitted, “If we can't find her, then we can't get back in touch with her.”The young ninja sneered toward the two thugs, disgusted toward the both of them.

“What makes you think she wants to be on a team with you losers?” Iruka pouted defending his best friend, “You treated her awful when she was on your team!”

“That’s none of your concern, Pest!” Saito shoved him into the railing, “We just need to know where to find her!”

“I don’t know," Iruka held his side in pain lifting himself up from the banister, “the last time I saw her, she was with Kakashi.I think they went out near the old town of the village.”

“Which part?” Taisuke looked more than impatient.Iruka swallowed hard.He knew that Taisuke’s patience was running thin.He didn’t want to anger the boys anymore than he had already.

“I don’t know," Iruka rubbed his side again shooting an angered look toward the two, “near the Hatake compound I guess?”

“Probably wanted to fight him on his home turf," Saito smiled, “this should call for some entertainment?”Iruka’s eyes widened as the two boys centered their chakra to their feet.They sprang into the village before he could stop them.

“They’re not fighting," he faintly called out.Iruka thought for a moment.He was the only one out of the entire village that knew of Toshi’s and Kakashi’s truce.If word ever got out about it, he knew that he would be to blame.Saito and Taisuke weren’t to be trusted at all.If anything the news would spawn a rumor of the two being an item instead of being their usual rival selves.Iruka thought about Toshi for a moment.She’d kill him if he was involved in a rumor like that.

“I have to stop them," Iruka declared springing in the same direction, “if anything, I can warn Toshi first!”

*****

It didn’t take long for both of Toshi’s old teammates to figure out where she may have gone with Kakashi.They figured that the two may have wanted to fight on his old family grounds, and that it would be a stroke of luck to get some good entertainment for the afternoon.The two boys were known for rooting on many of Kakashi and Toshi’s battles, and this one was no exception.Saito and Taisuke perched themselves high on one of the trees bordering the fence that held the old Hatake compound.When they gazed out into the yard, they were surprised to see an entirely different setting.There was no splashing around of mud clones.There wasn’t a shred of chakra on the ground.All they saw was two familiar figures lying soundless on the lawn; deep into a nap.

Saito raised a confused eyebrow, “Tell me that they both knocked each other out!”Taisuke watched closely with widened eyes as he viewed Toshi dreaming next to the boy.He tried to keep his emotions in tact as he scraped his nails against the tree bark.

“They look buddy-buddy to me," he remarked through clenched teeth.Saito stared in alarm toward the boy’s reaction.Saito gave a small wicked grin toward his partner.It was as though he didn’t approve of Toshi napping anywhere near Kakashi.Saito stared toward his partner for a moment then fixated his attention back on the two so called rivals slumbering on the grass.

“This isn’t good," the boy declared as he motioned Taisuke to follow him.The two boys hopped down from the tall tree as they made their way out of the older neighborhoods of Konoha. 

Iruka was just arriving to warn Toshi when he spotted the two boys exiting the street.As quick as the little ninja could, he sprang into a nearby bush to observe the two boys that had picked on him earlier that day.Iruka tried to read their mouths to gain any kind of information on what they were up to.After much frustration he decided to strain his ears to its fullest potential; overhearing whatever it was that Saito or Taisuke were plotting.

“This is bad," Saito was pacing the ground in complete circles as Taisuke sat patiently in the middle, “those two shouldn’t be acting like that.They should be clawing each other’s eyes out!”

Taisuke grumbled shaking his mind of the thought.It had been about a year since Taisuke began having feelings toward his old teammate.It was during her chunin exam that he had finally acknowledged her for her greatness as a ninja.He was entirely impressed with her abilities, and had grown a small crush toward her.Seeing her with Kakashi made his nerves boil.He glared up toward his partner.If there was anything that Saito was planning that involved the silver haired boy; he would be the first to assist.

“You know as well as I do, that if we plan on getting the secret behind Sensei’s jutsu—we need her help!” Saito was still circling the area.Taisuke rested himself upon his knees with a sigh.

“Sensei is not going to give you the secret!” The boy begrudged, “Just give it up.I was only looking forward to having Toshi back on our squad!”

“I’m not interested in having that twit back with us!” Saito snapped two inches in front of the chunin’s face, “I’m just interested in how Sensei performs the dragon.If we have to go to drastic lengths to force the secret from her, then I don’t want that two-bit ninja butting in.I thought that they both were enemies.I was COUNTING on them to be enemies.From what I see now, their rivalry has been one giant front.” 

There was silence.Saito kicked a few twigs out of his way as he continued his pacing.

“What do you plan on doing, Saito?” Taisuke broke the silence rising from his spot.He took from the ground a small twig as he began fiddling with it, “She’s not going to give you the secret; that much I can conclude!”Saito spun back around toward his partner with a sneer as Taisuke raised a curious eyebrow from under his dark sunglasses.

“The best thing to do right now is remove any obstacles in my way," Saito smiled creepily, “we split up the duo.If Kakashi hates Toshi, then he won’t aid her if things get brutal.”Taisuke gave another growl as he finally broke the twig in half.

“You’re not hurting Toshi," Taisuke sprang two inches into Saito’s bandaged face while tossing the twig into the woods.Iruka ducked down quickly as the twig missed him by a few centimeters, “That, I won’t allow!”

“I didn’t say anything about harming anyone!” Saito defended calmly with his hands up, “But we may have to get forceful if she doesn’t cooperate!”The young ninja pointed toward the Hatake compound, “I just don’t need Lightning Boy interfering.If we split them up, then we’ll over come all of this!I don’t have time for foul-ups!Getting that information is the highest priority!”Taisuke thought about it for a moment as Saito shot another sneaky grin.

“Besides," the boy slapped his hand on Taisuke’s shoulder, “you want to eliminate the competition don’t you?”Taisuke turned toward his friend with a horrified stare. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You saw how she was snuggled up to him!” Saito began baiting the young ninja.Saito wasn’t good when it came to any of the three jutsus, Tai, Nin, or Gen, but when it came to manipulating the mind, he was an expert.He prided himself in using people as puppets; which was one of the reasons why he kept Taisuke around for so long.Taisuke was perfectly capable of taking him out in one shot, but he was so easy to manipulate.Toshi was perfect bait for the boy.He felt from the moment he heard Taisuke growl toward the scene that they witnessed earlier, that Taisuke liked Toshi.He also didn’t want the girl harmed, and Kakashi was perfect temptation to make sure that his friend came through for him in his plans.

“She wasn’t snuggled up to him," Taisuke clarified while shaking the thoughts from his mind again, “she was—at least a foot away from him.”

“They were still napping!” Saito gave a wicked grin turning away from him, “I’d hate to find out that through all that yelling, fighting, and screaming, that the two were fooling the entire village into thinking that they were enemies.”Saito paused to hear another melodious growl emerge from between Taisuke’s teeth, “Besides.I think Kakashi would be a perfect for Toshi.He’s powerful.The girls in the village can’t get enough of him.He’d certainly whoop you if it came down to it—“

“QUIET!” Taisuke snapped grabbing his teammate by the collar, “You’re wrong!”

“Don’t you need the extra security?” Saito smiled sweetly, yet creepily at the same time, “I can fix that for you—WE can fix that for you.Imagine it Taisuke!Toshi is heartbroken that Kakashi won't want anything to do with her anymore.She’ll be on our team and venerable to any kind words that you can give her.A perfect chance to mend broken bridges, won’t it?”

“I don’t know," Taisuke sat back down, “if she found out that I was involved.”

“She wont!” Saito smiled brightly, “Because we’re the only ones who know about it!Not even Copy Cat will know what hit him!”

“You promise that she won't get hurt," Taisuke pointed a finger toward his associate.

“If the two of them fight, someone’s liable to get harmed—yes, but nothing major.Just the usual!”There was silence again as Taisuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Okay," Taisuke shook Saito's hand, “I’ll help out.What do we do?”

“Okay," Saito rubbed his hands together in anticipation, “I need you to run into that yard and steal one of Toshi’s shoes.I saw them lying next to that old shrine.I’ll run into town and fetch my dad’s hammer and a bucket of paint from the shed!”

Taisuke prepared himself as he entered the compound.Saito sprang back into the village as Iruka watched from afar in worry.

“This isn’t good!” The boy winced, “I have to stop them from doing this!”He thought about the plan Saito just made.How was he going to stop them, and was Toshi or Kakashi going to listen to what he knew?Also there was Saito and Taisuke to be feared of.If the two of them found him in the bushes listening to their conversation and plotting against it; they’d kill him before Toshi could even come to his aid.

“Iruka!”

The young ninja that was addressed skid to a halt in the merchant district of Konoha, as he spun his view around to a young girl and boy.They were both the same age as he was, and wearing the same forehead protectors.

“Can it wait?” Iruka answered back in a panic, “I really need to find someone first!”

“No, it can’t," the young girl placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head toward the boy, “sensei has been looking everywhere for you!We’ve got orders from the Hokage!We need to head out!”

“NO!” Iruka was in a panic, “I’ve got to do something first!Please, tell Sensei that I’ll meet up with you all later?”

“Sorry, Umino," Iruka’s remaining genin teammate snatched him by the collar.Iruka stared up toward the tower of a ninja.He looked at least three years older than him, twice as strong.

“REALLY!” Iruka was losing more than his temper as he struggled in the boy’s grasp, “I really need to do something…. TOSHI!” He began calling out in hope that she was stalking somewhere near, “TOSHI!”

“Your girlfriend can wait," The girl walked away from their spot as the Iruka’s remaining teammate carried him over his shoulder.Iruka punched and kicked, but it was still no use.The boy wasn’t about to let him go.

“Toshi," Iruka was frightened to think of what Toshi’s teammates were up to, “please be careful!”

*****

“What are you up to?” Pakkun bounded into Kakashi’s bedroom that evening.He looked the boy up and down.There was sort of a glowing sensation radiating off of him.Pakkun smiled to himself.He hadn’t seen Kakashi this happy since the day he first owned him.

“I’ve been thinking," Kakashi was staring out his room window as the sun set beyond the horizon, “what do you think about Hitteki Toshi?”

“Crazy girl," Pakkun barked, “her obsession with you is nuts!My suggestion?Stay away from her!”

“Did you know that we don’t fight on the day that Dad died?”

“No, I didn't,” Pakkun hopped on the bed as he laid his head down, “the both of you are friends?”

“More or less," Kakashi thought about the dog’s assumption.Toshi’s face entered his mind from earlier that day.She seemed so kind to him.With no family to hold onto and his teammates long gone, Kakashi looked forward to this day out of the entire year more than any other day. Toshi was both a worthy opponent and a close friend.The boy stood in silence for what seemed like forever.Pakkun raised a curious eyebrow as he nudged him slightly with his nose.

“This all started because she wants to see what I look like," Kakashi glanced down toward a small photo frame of he and his old genin team.The reflection of his only normal eye stared back at him with a longing of wanting more days like these, “Maybe if I—?”

“End your rivalry?Are you crazy?” Pakkun hopped up from his spot.Kakashi whirled around toward the ninja hound as the dog shook his head in frustration.

“I’m gonna do it!” Kakashi took off his mask and forehead protector before crawling into bed, “You can’t change my mind.”The small pug of no more than six months old sat comfortably on the foot of Kakashi’s bed.He stared up toward the young ninja with a look of concern.He lifted his paw up to the ninja as he closed his eyes to take in the entire situation.

“You haven’t thought this through.Your rivalry is one of the only things keeping you sharp! Shouldn’t you think about it for at least five minutes?”, he questioned, “It’s just—“

“It’s just nothing, Pakkun!” The boy spun back around to him as he placed his Anbu mask into the side drawer of his desk, “I’ve been thinking about this all day long.”

“This is a big step, Kakashi!”, the dog sprang up from his spot again as he barked loudly, “What makes you think that this is all a great idea?”

Kakashi gave a tired smile flopping down on the bed spread, “My stress level is almost zero on this day.It’s been that way ever since we started visiting Dad's shrine!”

“But ending the rivalry," Pakkun tried to talk sense into the boy the best he could, "and declaring that you're friends?What would the village think?"

“That’s the point," Kakashi laid his head on the pillows staring up toward the ceiling, “She’s the only one who had ever treated me well—“

“Well, what?”, the dog rose an eyebrow in confusion, “I don’t know anyone in this village that has ever treated you bad.Even that Gai character; he boasts that he’s the best, but I’ve never see him attack you.In fact, if my memory serves me right—it’s Toshi that has been the only one to ever attack you, and you’re thinking about showing ending your spat!”

“She doesn’t treat me like I’m—well, a prodigy," the boy thought out loud as he stared blankly at the ceiling again, “she’s always treated me like I was normal; never afraid of my strength.Never accused me of being stuck up—well, when we weren’t fighting, that is.She’s never looked at my family lineage or heritage and thought, ‘steer clear of him, he’s a Hatake!’I’ve always considered her a friend, maybe even a best friend!This may sound weird Pakkun, but ever since Dad died, she’s the only one I can talk to!I feel like I could tell her anything, which is the reason why I want to end all of this!”

“I guess you have thought everything through," the pug looked defeated as he settled back down on the bed, “how do you think she’ll take it?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of," Kakashi gave an intimidated sigh, “she’s always wanted to find out through battle; thinks that she’s out to prove something.I don’t think she’ll want me to just pull off my mask at random.”

“Do what you think is right," Pakkun smiled snuggling into the bedspread.

“I will," Kakashi ended taking from his back pocket the small photo that he snatched from Iruka earlier that day.He gave a small hopeful grin propping it up on the window mantel, turned off the light, and crawled under the blankets.

*****

“You brought the paint?" Whispered Saito as Taisuke scurried out of the bushes.The two boys met in the middle of the street lining the abandoned Hatake compound.Saito and Taisuke observed the windows that towered over their small heads.The night sky made the old home look haunted.Taisuke bit his lip in anticipation.The place was a little too creepy at night for his sake.He was almost scared that the rumors of old man Hatake’s ghost was real.Taisuke heard the legend several times at the academy when he was younger.

“A-Are you sure about this?”

“Calm down!” Saito smacked the boy on the back of the head, “This is the only way to separate those two.Stop your wining.If Toshi and Kakashi can hang out in this dump all day long, we can survive a measly little hour taking care of business!”

“B-But old man Hatake is Kakashi’s dad!He’s perfectly safe here!”

“Shut up!” Saito opened the gate.The large door like structure creaked loudly as the rust flaked off onto Saito’s hand.The boy gave a frown looking toward the wrap covering his palm.He had just changed his bind three hours earlier.

“Got the paint?” He questioned again and Taisuke nodded shakily under his dark sunglasses.Saito rolled his eyes.It was a wonder that the boy could see at night with them on.

“The shrine is over here," Saito pointed toward the yard that Kakashi and Toshi were napping on earlier.Taisuke followed his companion toward the grass as they spent a small moment staring toward the stone.They noticed someone sitting in the clearing.They seemed to be talking in either prayer or to themselves.Saito and Taisuke crept back into the brush for a moment.It was Toshi, and if she spotted them, their plan would be all for nothing.

“This may sound odd," Toshi stared into the finely polished stone of Sakumo’s shrine, “but I needed to talk to you without Kakashi knowing it.I don’t know if you can hear me or if this could even help, but I need to get some things off my chest; especially if you’ve been watching the both of us.”Toshi gave a hefty sigh of air as she allowed the cool night air rustle her hair.

“I don’t hate Kakashi," she admitted, “I’ve never hated Kakashi.He’s been one of the few people in this village to recognize me as a ninja.Everyone else has treated me like trash and a joke since the day I came here when I was ten.I’m sure I don’t have to explain how I and your son crossed paths, but I will tell you that I never regretted it.You may have not been around for the most part, but I believe that you raised a good person.A person with a good heart and a person that knows what he wants in life.He’s one heck of an opponent, and I can see that he gets his drive from you.So if you can hear me, and be able to understand, please know this?I consider your son to be one of my closest friends.That’s why I do all that I can to help him on this day.I believe that if I was in his situation, he’d do the same for me.”There was a pause as she rose up from the stone, “Just thought that you would want to know?”She ended with a small smile as she trekked back out the gate.Saito watched her closely as he smiled toward Taisuke.He was growling louder than ever.Saito chuckled patting the boy on the head.

“Tough competition," the boy giggled maniacally, “see why you have to go through with this?”The two boys walked into the yard as they stared toward the shrine.Taisuke thought about his actions toward the small friendship between Toshi and Kakashi.He was beginning to feel slightly ashamed of himself for stooping down to such a level to rid Toshi of what seemed like a rival.He placed the paint down on the grass as Saito picked up the hammer.

“In remembrance of Hatake Sakumo, Konoha’s White Fang!” Saito read out loud with his trademark deranged smile, “Hero, Shinobi, Father, and Friend!”Saito bellowed a large giggle as he doubled over in laughter.Taisuke didn’t find the situation as funny as his colleague.Saito wiped his eyes smiling down toward the shrine again.

“Such a lineage!” He twirled the handle in his fingers, “Prodigies in every generation.Produced our village freak with his copying eye! Keep away from him.Kakashi the friend killer!" He mocked the village in a high pitched voice, “HAH!All I ever saw Kakashi for was none other than a show off.Just like Toshi!Out to prove to the whole world that they’re better than anyone!BAH!All I saw or ever will see in that poor excuse of a family is a washout that couldn’t follow orders, and his pathetic son that has to use an Uchiha trait to rise above the others.No originality whatsoever!”There was a dramatic pause.Taisuke didn’t dare interrupt his partner's rant.He knew that he would be punished for it.Saito sneered toward the shrine again taking the hammer in his hands once more.In once strike, the hammer caved in the huge stone.Debris rained down upon the ground as Saito struck again.What once was a three foot shrine to one of Konoha’s legend ninja, was now none other than rubble after the he was done with it.

“The paint!” Saito snatched the bucket from his comrade’s grasp.The boy splashed the paint all over the broken stone.Saito took from his side one of the shoes that they stole from Toshi earlier that day.He dropped the sandal sole first into the puddle allowing the paint to splatter all over it.

Taisuke took off one of his shoes as he placed on the smaller one.With his food snug in the paint covered sandal, Taisuke followed Saito out the gate.The trail would be an undeniable piece of evidence that would prove the girl guilty to her rival.

*****

That morning, and more than ready to take off his mask in front of his friend, Kakashi dressed quickly.He placed on his Anbu uniform with both face and animal mask.He sprang out the window in a flash with Pakkun close on his heels.He had a destination before he went to see Toshi, or meet with his captain about his next mission.He was on his way to the old part of town.He needed to talk to his father, or his father’s shrine, for a moment about this decision.It was a big deal to him. What seemed like something minor to a run-of-the-mill ninja was a huge situation to Kakashi.He needed to set his mind right before he took on the task of pulling of his mask to Toshi.

As the boy arrived to his old house, he noticed a few footsteps trailing outside of the gate.He bent down to feel the ground as the slivers of dried paint began to peel off the dried up leaves on the ground.Kakashi observed another one of the prints.The tracks seemed oddly familiar to him.The further he followed the tracks into the yard, the clearer the imprints were becoming.Kakashi knelt down to the grass before reaching his father’s shrine.The imprints of the sandals seemed to show that whoever they belonged to had a small foot, almost feminine.They also had imprints of small coin sized holes in the sole of the shoe; almost as though it were meant to absorb chakra.Kakashi racked his mind to think of anyone that would use that type of technique.After much thought it hit him.

“Toshi’s mud clones!” He whispered from beneath both masks.Ignoring the tracks he continued further into the yard to find the remains of his father’s shrine staring back at him.

Kakashi’s knees buckled underneath him as he hit the ground in a fit of distress.

“Calm down!” Pakkun was ready to bite him on the leg for being so loud, "Theres a reasonable explanation for all of this!You know Toshi wouldn’t have done this. Someone’s messing with the two of you!”

“It’s her tracks!” Kakashi jumped to conclusions, “Who else would have done this?”

“Don’t you think that these tracks are a little too obvious?Toshi’s not that stupid!I’ve seen her outwit you many times.Even you would know not to leave such incriminating clues!” Pakkun tried to reason.Arguing with Kakashi was not one of his favorite past times.The dog and boy were close, but their heated arguments usually lead to the two of them being on non-speaking terms for quite some time.

“Then who?”

“What about those punks that she was teamed up with?You told me about them, Saitzo and Daisuke!”

“Saito and Taisuke," Kakashi corrected as the dog growled toward the remark, “they know nothing about this place!”

“You’ve had a lot of enemies in your day, Kakashi!” Pakkun still defended the girl as he bared his teeth, “It could have been anyone!”

“No one else knows about this place!” Kakashi repeated himself toward the dog as he pulled out a kunai.

“Put that away!” Pakkun ordered, “Why would you think she would stoop as low as to do this to you?Yesterday you were rambling on about how great of a friend she was, and now you’re ready to kill her!”

“Maybe because I refuse to let her see me—“

“Get over yourself!” Pakkun was more than angry toward the childish behavior that Kakashi was displaying, “I’m positive that it wasn’t Toshi!There are plenty of ninja in this village that know about your father's old house and this shrine! Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing.Which is why you’re falling into their trap!”Kakashi turned his view away from Pakkun as the dog growled again, “Think Kakashi, THINK!Why do you believe that Toshi could do such a thing?”

“Let’s go ask her," Kakashi ran out of the yard as fast as his feet could take him, the dog inches on his heels.

*****

Meanwhile, Toshi was finishing the last touches to packing her belongings.She had scheduled herself for training for the rest of the morning and into the late afternoon.Toshi packed her lunch in her backpack as she packed a few extra shuriken into her side leg holster.Toshi opened her closet door spotting an old pair of sandals in the corner.

“Great," she gave a hefty sigh, “stuck with these again.”She glared in frustration toward the single shoe sitting alone in the opposite corner, “Still cant figure out where the hell the other one went," she added with another hefty sigh.“Maybe the other one will turn up soon?” Toshi ended as she put on the old sandals.Toshi made a face as she snatched her backpack before leaving.Just as she opened the door, she was relieved and slightly annoyed to see the missing shoe resting comfortably on her welcome mat.

“There you are," she picked it up in annoyance as she observed the paint globs sticking to her shoe, “hmm—where’d the paint come from?“She quickly took off the old pair as she put on the new sandals, “Oh well, the newer ones fit more comfortably.Besides, with new ones, I’m less likely to get blisters!”Toshi quickly locked the door as she sprang toward the back of the apartment building.She jumped upon one of the nearby rooftops making her way toward the East training grounds.

Just as she left, Kakashi was arriving at the front of the building.He raced up the staircase to Toshi’s apartment.Trailing along were slight inclinations of dried paint on the stairs.The boy growled in annoyance as Pakkun tried to rack his mind on what could have happened the night before.

“It’s not what it looks like," the dog tried to reason again as Kakashi observed the imprint on Toshi’s welcome mat, “this has to be a misunderstanding.”Kakashi quickly pounded his fist upon the door.

“TOSHI!” He shouted through clenched teeth, “Come out now! I need to speak with you!”There was no answer.Kakashi tousled his hair in frustration as the dog tried everything in his power to keep the boy under control.

“Calm down!”

Kakashi ran down the stairs, “Don’t bother following me!”Pakkun gave a hefty sigh as sitting down on the welcome mat.Deep down, he was hoping that Toshi would come back to her home so that they could straighten this entire situation out.

*****

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, Iruka and his genin team were retuning back from the mission that they had taken earlier the previous day. 

“We’re home, Iruka," his girlish teammate patted him on the head, “now you can find Toshi and tell her whatever it was that you were obsessing about yesterday!”

“I’m hoping that I’m not too late," Iruka looked sleep deprived and defeated.The girl giggled slightly as his tall remaining teammate smacked him on the back.

“Can’t find out unless you go find her!” He suggested as the boy straightened his forehead protector. 

“Yeah, no thanks to you," the boy spoke under his breath scurrying off into the village as fast as he could.He was hoping that Saito and Taisuke hadn’t done anything yet.However, when he came face to face with a familiar towering figure, he was more than wrong.

“Iruka," Kakashi seemed to have rage laced in his voice.The boy was wearing his Anbu cover, but Iruka could tell it was him in an instant.

“K—Kakashi?”, Iruka stammered, more than petrified.Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow toward the way he was acting.Iruka seemed to know something.Perhaps it had something to do with his father’s shrine?

“You seem awful nervous, Iruka?” The boy growled as Iruka quivered alarm, “Anything I should know about?”

“N—No!” Iruka stammered again, “I don’t know anything.I’m just sleepy from the last mission that I took!Nothing at all!”He gave a small intimidated chuckle rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Have you seen Toshi?” The boy dismissed Iruka’s strange behavior staring out into the main road, “I need to speak with her.”

“Hmm," Iruka thought quickly.If he could get to Toshi first, then there was a chance that he could dissolve this whole fiasco, “Dunno?As I said, I just got back.I could go find her for you, if you’d like?”

“No need," Kakashi glared toward Iruka again.He could tell he was up to something, “I’ll find her myself. Do you know where she could be this early in the day?”

“I have no clue," Iruka was sweating now.He really wished that he did have a clue on where she could be.The only other place that he could think of was the East training grounds.It’s where Toshi spent most of her time during her days off.Yet, he was not about to leak that information to him.Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

“Sorry I can’t help you, Kakashi," Iruka ran past him in a hurry, “but I’ve got some stuff I need to take care of.If you find her tell her I’m back from my mission, okay?”

“Will do," Kakashi gave a small smirk as he watched the boy leap away.Kakashi waited for a small moment for Iruka to get far enough ahead to where he couldn’t sense him.Like a flash Kakashi disappeared into the same direction that Iruka was heading in.He knew that the boy knew something about Toshi’s whereabouts. Iruka was just the ticket to leading him to her.

On the side, Saito and Taisuke stood in silence as they finished their eavesdropping on the entire conversation between Kakashi and Iruka.

“Want to go watch?” Saito looked pleased with Kakashi’s behavior. 

“Don’t you think we’ll get caught?” Taisuke crossed his arms as he peeked over his dark sunglasses, “If we get caught, they’ll know it was us.”

“I’ve never seen him that pissed off before," Saito grinned brightly, “he has no interest in us, just Toshi.I think it’ll be entertaining.”The boys stood at their spot for a moment as Taisuke thought everything through.He nodded in agreement as they both sprang off into the same direction.

*****

“HEADS UP IRUKA!” Toshi shouted as the boy emerged into the clearing of the training grounds.He stared up into the sky as a huge slab of stone came pummeling toward him.

“ACK!” The genin ducked quickly as Toshi dived one of her mud clones under the boulder, snatching him before it struck.

“You really need to pay attention, Little Brother," the clone melted down as the real Toshi stood before him, “you know that when I’m out here, things can get a little rough.”

Iruka brushed off the comment as he snatched her by the arm, “We have to leave!”

“What?” Toshi took her arm back, “No way!I'm just getting warmed up!”

“Kakashi’s on his way!” Iruka was in a panic as he tried to reason with the girl, “He's looking for you and I don't think it's to talk!“

“Alright,” she jumped into the air with glee, “this is great! Copy Cat will be perfect to try my new jutsu on!”

Iruka tried his best to steer her of the confrontation, “Seriously, he’s really mad!”

“I know he’s crazy to take me on, but that’s why it’s so much fun!”

“NO!” Iruka was shaking in fear snatching her by the waist, “Mad as in angry, not mad as in crazy!He looks like he's gonna kill you!”

“Like hell he will," Toshi struggled to get free shoving him to the ground, “I’ll take him out first!”

“Toshi!” Iruka exclaimed, “I’m not kidding—“

“Listen," Toshi patted him on the head as she ignored his babbling, “you always get like this before I challenge him.You go on about how he’ll destroy me, and how I’ll end up dead—I’m not buying it this time, Iruka!I’ve had too many opportunities taken from me to remove that dumb mask of his, and you’re not about interrupt!Now, be a good little ninja and sit on the side lines and watch your big sis take out the trash of this village!”

“So now I’m garbage?” Kakashi’s voice emerged from the trees standing behind them.Iruka winced as he snatched Toshi’s leg.

“I’m begging you!” Iruka was on the verge of tears, “Stand down!It’s not worth it!Sait—“

“Shut-up and stay out of this, Umino!This doesn’t concern you!” Kakashi barked as Toshi raised a curious eyebrow toward her rival’s attitude.He had never addressed Iruka in such a way before.After a moment of silence between the two, Toshi shrugged off the yelling.She took from her side a kunai pointing it toward the Anbu’s face.

“I wouldn’t challenge me today, Hatake-kun!” She gave a sly grin, “I’ve got a move that’ll wipe both the masks off your pathetic mug!”Kakashi observed the girl for a moment as the paint covered shoe caught his attention.

“So, it was you," Kakashi pointed toward the paint on the sandal, “you did it.”

“Did what?” Toshi blinked as she stared toward him in confusion, “You’re rambling again.Draw your weapon, Copy Cat.I take off that mask today once and for all—“

“SHUT UP!” Kakashi stomped his foot on the ground, “DON’T ACT STUPID!I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!”

“Kakashi!” Iruka pleaded with them both, “Toshi, please listen!”

“AND I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, IRUKA!” Kakashi yelled in his direction, “I’m warning you now!If you know what’s best for you, you stay out of this!”

“HEY!” Toshi stood between them, “Don’t threaten him like that!”

“There you go again," Kakashi snatched the handle of the small tanto that was resting on his back, “acting like you’re the noble one." He turned toward the boy, “Watch out for this one Iruka, she might do the same things to you that she did to me!”

“He’s not involved in this!” Toshi interrupted, “If I'm the one you're after, then LET’S GO!”

“So, you do admit it?” Kakashi accused with a pointed finger, “That’s why you want to fight!That’s why there’s paint on your shoe!”Toshi shot a bewildered expression toward the boy as she shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

“What’s happened to you?” Toshi was becoming overwhelmed toward his remarks.They seemed more threatening the more that they argued, “What's wrong with you?”

“You know damned well what's wrong with me,” Kakashi spoke under the porcelain mask, “it’s not my duty to tell you what you did.The paint, the tracks at the compound, and the tracks that lead back to your apartment.”

“Wait a minute!” Toshi tried to reason, “I haven’t admitted to anything.I don’t—“  
”SHUT UP!” Kakashi was enraged, “I’m tired of you lying to me!I considered you a friend!I trusted you!”There were tears in his eyes.Toshi could tell from the squeak in his voice, and how is strained out in pain. 

“What?” Toshi began to interrogate him.She wanted so bad to smack the mask right off of his face.His attitude and his accusations were enough to send her over the edge.She didn’t understand why he was acting out the way he was. 

“Don't act like you don't know!” Kakashi was waiting for her to admit the crime that had taken place the night before.He needed a reason to strike her once and for all.

“What did I do?” Toshi screamed again.She was waiting for him to lurch toward her.Just like he, she needed an excuse to strike.Iruka stared toward both of them as he fought to urge to yell at them again.He knew everything.He knew that Saito and Taisuke must have done something to pit them against each other.The small genin stared toward the jonin in front of him.There was so much rage, so much anguish, and so much hatred. He knew deep down that if the two were to fight physically, someone would end up dead.

“What did I do?” Toshi could feel her eyes welling up, “What did I do, Kakashi?”There was still silence in the area as Kakashi threw his Anbu cover to the ground.Toshi stared into both of his eyes.Tear stains were already on his mask.She could tell that he had been crying.

“I still don’t hear anything," Toshi fought the urge to cry too, “its hard for me to admit something when you’re just standing there looking pathetic as usual!TELL ME?WHAT DID I—“Suddenly the silence in Kakashi broke as he snatched the tanto out of it’s holster, and began charging toward Toshi in fury. 

Toshi pushed Iruka out of the way taking from her sides two kunai.The loud sounds of the three weapons clanging against each other echoed in the clearing as Kakashi and Toshi struggled with them.Toshi didn’t dare look away from the boy’s eyes as she could see more tears fall from them.

“You’ll pay for what you did!” Kakashi grumbled between clenched teeth, “You'll regret ever betraying my trust.”

“Same to you," Toshi used the force of Kakashi’s blade to slide her feet forward and under him.Kakashi blinked a few times as Toshi emerged from behind.Before she could strike, Kakashi quickly ducked down kicking her feet out from underneath her.Toshi sprang back up again darting toward the trees that surrounded the landscape.Kakashi made a growl as he made a few familiar hand seals to Toshi.The girl gasped in alarm to see three replicas of Kakashi emerge from the earth that she had been using to train earlier that day.

“I don’t think so," Toshi slammed her heel into the earth as the three clones threw shuriken toward her.A huge slab of earth emerged from the ground as the weapons pelted against it.The huge wall slid slightly from the force of the striking weapons, but the young girl still kept it under control.Toshi quickly centered the chakra to her arms as she lifted the boulder from the ground, spinning it to gain momentum, and slamming it into Kakashi’s clones.She turned behind her repeating the same technique, all while throwing the boulder toward the real Kakashi.The young Anbu ninja flipped backward to dodge the attack as he slid his blade back into its casing.

Kakashi was still silent.He glared toward the young kunoichi in hatred standing for a moment.It was though he were struggling with his next move.Toshi took the opportunity of silence to think about her next tactic.If he was to pull any kind of stunt that would potentially harm her, then she would have to use the dragon.

“No," she shook her head, “I swore never to use that technique on a person that I knew!”The stone dragon jutsu itched toward the back of her neck.She was willing to do anything to avoid using that drastic of a measure. 

“You still haven’t answered my question, Kakashi!” Toshi tried to think of a way out of their argument.He was too serious.He was too determined.This was a battle unlike anything that they had ever fought before.She knew that he was on the verge of destroying her.She could tell just by looking at the expression on his face.He didn’t need to remove the mask for her to figure it out.

“You visited my father’s shrine last night, didn’t you?”

“Yes," Toshi was confused toward the accusation, “why so dramatic about it?”

“That’s all I needed to know," Kakashi retorted calmly, yet there was a deranged tone laced in his voice.Toshi’s eyes widened as the boy slapped his hands together. 

“O-Ushi, Usagi, Saru," he whispered under his breath while ending with his right palm facing upward.Toshi swallowed in fear.Her knees became weak, and her nerves began to boil.She felt defeated.She felt as thought she had been betrayed instead.Toshi blinked in silence as she finally allowed her tears fall.Toshi stood at her spot without words as she watched Kakashi’s chakra flow out of his body, and into his hand like a blade.

“Y—You’d use the b—blade on—me?” she could feel her lip quivering, and her emotions growing, “Listen, I don’t know what I did to make you so angry at me, but—”

“Don’t lie to me," Kakashi’s chakra flamed brighter as he interrupted her only chance to apologize, “you know what you did to deceive my trust, and today I’m preventing it from happening ever again.To me or anyone else close to you!”

“So, I guess everything we’ve ever done has been all for nothing," Toshi was fighting her best to keep from crying.

“Waste," Kakashi spat as Toshi’s stare became more piercing than ever.

“Waste?Is that what you think of me?” Toshi had been called a waste her entire life.By the village for her heritage as a member of the Hitteki clan, and by her own father who had disowned her for choosing the path of a shinobi, “Hear me out little boy!You were just an opponent!That’s all you ever were, that’s all you’ll ever be!”There was a pause.She smiled slightly to see Kakashi’s expression tremble.She knew that he was feeling the same way that she was, “And if you wanna play rough, then LET’S PLAY!”

“TOSHI!” Iruka broke his silence as he tried to reason with them both one last time, “Don’t do it!”

“Quiet Iruka," Toshi lowered her voice to a growl, “the big kids are talking!”

Instantly Toshi smacked her hands together making a few hand seals.At the moment a small earthquake trembled from below.Iruka shook his head in fear to what was about to happen.Toshi had decided that moment she would need to use her trademark technique.It went against everything that she had ever gone by in her ninja code, but who cared?He was willing to take her life with his.The mud from the ground beneath consumed her feet up to the ankles.In an instant Toshi’s body flung into the air as she held onto her famed stone dragon.Kakashi didn’t waste any time.The longer that she held her position on the dragon’s head, the more chance that she would have to evade his technique.Toshi cleared her mind of all thoughts as the mud from the dragon’s forehead began to consume her entire body.It wouldn’t be long, and she would obtain its all seeing eye.

“I don’t think so!” Kakashi shouted as he raced up the creature.He leaped in the air, as Toshi released the jutsu partially.She quickly evaded his lightning blade as the two of them hit the ground in force.Toshi opened her eyes to stare at Kakashi.He grinned a little under his mask.She only had one dragon eye.The jutsu was incomplete.He could take her out without her even knowing it.

Kakashi snatched his tanto again as he raced toward her.Toshi snatched some of the mud from the ground that she had used earlier in training.

“TRANSFORM!” she made a hand seal as the mud turned into a handful of shuriken.Toshi leaped away slamming the weapons into Kakashi’s leg.The boy fell to the ground in pain.He shook off the stabbing feeling from his thigh while swinging his blade toward her.Toshi fell backward to evade the attack as the sharp weapon grazed her chin.Rolling right, then left, Toshi dodged the sword’s blade from slicing her in the chest.Toshi kicked her left foot upward as she slammed the sole of her shoe into Kakashi’s face.Kakashi fell backward, as he reached out to snatch her.She leaped away again while catching a glimpse of his mask.There was blood soiled in it.She knew that she had broken his nose.Yet, Kakashi didn’t seem to care.He raced toward her again, this time with two kunai in each hand.Toshi smacked her hands together in an attempt at making a mud clone, but she was too slow.Despite the pain that he was in, Kakashi’s rage kept forth his speed.He wanted her dead, and after searching her feelings, she knew that she wanted him dead too.

Kakashi flung the two kunai just in time before Toshi could make her hand signs.She slammed into the ground with a shriek of agony.The two blades were now imbedded in her forearms.Toshi felt the presence of both the dragon and her eye melt away.He had hit her chakra vital spots.Toshi howled in pain as Iruka grit his teeth in fear to what was going to happen next. 

*****

Meanwhile Saito and Taisuke were watching the action from a few trees that outlined the training grounds.Saito had a deranged look of bloodlust in his eyes, as Taisuke winced toward the injuries that Toshi was receiving.

“He’s gonna kill her," Taisuke was ready to jump in and stop the fight, “what’s the point if he’s gonna kill her, Saito?”

“Shut up!” Saito raised a hand to calm down his partner, “She could be faking it for all we know.Just sit back, relax, and watch the show!”Taisuke stared toward the display as he bit his lip in anticipation, and in guilt.

*****

Kakashi made the same hand signs from before.Toshi could hear the electric sounds of his lightning blade emerge from his arm as she struggled to remove the kunai.Toshi stared toward the wounds.They were in too deep for her to just pull them out.Toshi tried to look at her former friend once more in a plea for him to stop all of this madness.This wasn’t the same Kakashi from the day before.She was willing to even apologize for whatever it was that she had supposedly done the night before, just so that he would spare her.Tears streamed down the side of her face as she lay still on the ground.

“Kakashi?” She sobbed in fear to what he was going to do, “Please?Tell me what I did so I can apologize!”

Kakashi’s stare was cold.He wasn’t even crying anymore, “It’s not my responsibility to tell you!”Toshi closed her eyes as she sobbed softly in misery.

Kakashi's mind was blank with rage he lunged toward her with the lightning blade.One more strike, he thought, and it would be all over.Who cared anyway if she had died?She was a Hitteki; an unfit ninja.He doubted that even the hokage would care if she died or not.For all the village knew, one of their famous battles had just gotten out of hand.Kakashi didn’t care.He wanted to avenge his father's memory.He wanted punish her what she did.Toshi trembled in fear as the world around her moved in slow motion.Just as the blade was about to strike the girl—

“KAKASHI STOP!” Iruka slammed himself into the boy as they both fell to the ground.The lightning chakra slammed into the genin’s leg as the boy howled in agony.Kakashi’s senses snapped back to reality as Pakkun bounded into the training grounds.Out of breath from trying to reach him in time, the pug stared toward the boy in anger and confusion.The young ninja was resting on him, covered in blood, and the small girl was lying on the side; nearly dead.Kakashi’s eyes widened in horror as his whole body shook in realization. 

“What did you do?” The pug growled watching the boy’s eyes welling up in shock.

“I—I blacked out," Kakashi looked more than devastated as he stared toward Toshi and Iruka, “I—I don’t know—“

“Just shut up, and help me get them to the medical corps!” Pakkun was furious as he helped the boy lift up both of the bodies.Iruka was still wailing in pain, and Toshi’s consciousness was no more.The girl fainted moments before Iruka stopped the blow.

*****

Saito and Taisuke stared in awe toward the battle as they watched the four leave. 

“See," Saito grinned brightly, “no one died!Now, all we have to do is wait.Something like this will cause her to come back to our team, you just watch.”He patted the boy on the shoulder as they left the training grounds.Taisuke stared back one last time toward the small puddle of blood that Toshi was resting in earlier.His guilt was itching at him more than ever. 

*****

“The hokage will see you now," a ninja emerged from an office the next morning.Toshi shuttered as she walked made her way into the room.Kakashi, who was placed into a completely separate room, soon followed after.The two ninja stood at attention as the hokage stared daggers toward the both of them.

“I’ve had enough of you two to last this village a lifetime!” The old man rose from his desk as he slammed his crown-like hat on the chair in anger, “Fighting to the death?Using your dragon and lightning blade against one another?An innocent bystander got hurt!”He marched over toward Kakashi as he snatched the Anbu cover off of his face.

“I should demote you back to genin for what you did!”Toshi didn’t dare say anything toward the declaration.She knew that she would receive it ten fold than what Kakashi was getting.

“And you!Isn’t your goal in life to prove to this village that your clan is worth something?I told you a long time ago—“Toshi stared away with a frown as Hiruzen snatched her chin to stare her eye to eye, “DON’T YOU LOOK AWAY FROM ME!Didn’t I tell you a long time ago to choose your paths better?Iruka is in the infirmary right now because of your foolishness.He could lose his leg!”Toshi fought the urge to cry under such pressure.She felt like she was standing before her father’s grim face again.Iruka entered her mind as she struggled with her emotions.Hiruzen stood back calmly as she sniffled out a few tears.Kakashi on the other hand didn’t care.He stood coolly beside the girl.He felt no pity toward her.

“I have had it up to here with your so called rivalry!” The third hokage raised his hand high in example, “I’ve dealt with it and this village has dealt with it!What do you thinkyour parents say if they saw you like this?”He looked toward Kakashi in anger, “What would your father say, Kakashi?”Kakashi didn’t answer.He seemed not to care.There was a moment of silence as the old man paced the room in thought.He sat back down at his desk placing the hat back on his head.

“Is there anything that you two would like to say before I issue your punishment?” He questioned on the verge of lashing out again.Toshi gave a swallow as she stared down toward her bandaged arms.She turned toward Kakashi as sincerely as possible; still fighting her tears that were already falling.Pakkun, who was sitting in the room silently, lowered his head in sadness.

“I considered you a friend," Toshi shook her head in anger, “I don’t know why you attacked the way you did, nor do I care anymore.The fact is that I never did anything to harm you.I could never do that.Friends don’t do that!”Hiruzen's eyes grew wide in surprise toward the declaration.Kakashi still kept his calm stance as he pretended to ignore her words.

“Whatever," he retorted heartlessly, “those petty tears may be able to fool the hokage or your little friends, but they don’t fool me." He paused as he shut his eyes with force, “I’ve already washed my hands of you.”

Toshi didn’t answer.She only gave a shrug in response. There was another moment of silence, as Hiruzen cleared his throat.

“That being said," the hokage took some paperwork from one his assistant, “I’m reassigning you back to Adachi’s team, Toshi.”

“What?” Toshi shouted toward the man slamming her hands on his desk desperately, “You cant be serious?”

“Gato suggested it," the hokage was stern, “he thinks of you as a good asset to his squad.Besides, he’s been called out on several A-ranked assignments lately.These assignments last a good period of time, and it works out perfectly for what I have in mind for you two.”

“What?” Kakashi was interested as his eyes widened.

“As of tomorrow the two of you are permanently separated," the hokage announced firmly, “anytime that one of you is in the village, the other one will be stationed out; even if it means placing you on a D-ranked assignment for the day.I’m ending this quarrel between you two once and for all, and if I see the two of you within a miles radius of each other ever again, you will be punished—SEVERELY!”Kakashi and Toshi swallowed in surprise toward the proclamation. 

“B-but what about Iruka?” Toshi was stricken with panic, “I’m the only one he’s got!Kakashi’s Anbu!That means he’ll be in the village way more than me!That means you’ll be sending me out longer!I can’t leave him—“

“He’s a full fledged ninja now!” Hiruzen raised an eyebrow toward the young girl.He knew of the connection between the two.Iruka was always known as Toshi’s little sidekick.The old man shook his head in wary as he stared toward the girl again.

“Guess you should have thought about this before you engaged in combat against each other," Hiruzen declared rising from his desk, “it’s of no worry.Iruka will be fine on his own missions.He has a team now.His sensei and his team will keep him from being alone.”Toshi gave a huff of anxiety as she stared daggers toward Kakashi. 

“This is all your fault!”, she thought to herself.

“That is all," Hiruzen was facing the window overlooking Konoha, “you’re both dismissed.”

There weren’t any words between the two ninja as they separated that afternoon.Toshi didn’t dare look back as she walked away from her former friend.Kakashi only stood in silence next to Pakkun as he watched her silhouette disappear within the village square.Pakkun could tell from his expression that he was struggling with his emotions.

“Guess it’s just you and me now?” Kakashi begrudged out loud patting the dog on the head, “Guess I’m alone again?”Pakkun didn’t answer.He still believed that the young girl was innocent, and that someone had pitted the two against each other.

*****

“Oh, my gosh," Toshi whispered in alarm as she shook her head, “Saito and Taisuke, this whole time?”

“In my defense, again, I tried to tell the both of you—“Toshi raised her hand toward Iruka as he silenced himself.She nodded in agreement lifting herself up from the bench.

“We visited Hatake-sama’s shrine this year," Toshi spoke out loud.Iruka listened carefully.It was as though she were talking to herself, “I saw that he tried to put it back together, and there were traces of paint on the stones, but I never knew, nor did I think to ask!”There was another pause as Toshi made eye contact with her best friend.

“I’m sorry that I never listened to you," she looked sincere for the first time that morning “I should have let you talk.It could have been avoided if I would have just let you talk!”

“It was a pretty crazy situation," Iruka understood giving her a gentle hug, “Kakashi wasn’t allowing any of us to speak, so it was unavoidable.I only wish that he would have found out while Saito and Taisuke were still in the village.”

“But why would he be so kind to me?” Toshi still wondered about the behavior that Kakashi displayed when her parents were murdered, “Do you think that he knew about it?”

“Doubtful," Iruka shook his head, “after you left, I barely saw him at all.Figured that the hokage wanted him to steer clear of me because of you.I only saw him a few times after I assigned Naruto to his team.Maybe it was just how it happened?He suffered the same fate as the both of us.We’ve all lost our families.Maybe he just realized after so many years that you didn’t do it?Sometimes when events hit close to home, you sort of forget the past. Take for instance my old student Naruto.I really didn’t like him at first, but when I realized that we had a lot in common, I took charge and protected him against Mizuki.”Toshi nodded in agreement toward her brother-like friend’s words.They made perfect sense.

Toshi took her crutch in tow.She began waddling out into the square as Iruka attempted at following her again.

“Don’t bother," Toshi shrugged him off with a grin, “I’ll meet with you later!”Iruka stopped his walking as he stared toward her in shock.She seemed to be feeling better about the entire situation.

*****

“What are you doing?” An annoyed familiar voice emerged from the back gate at the Hatake compound.Toshi didn’t answer still scraping away the paint from the old man’s shrine.The annoyed voice repeated question as Toshi rolled her eyes in reply.

“Shut your yap, and help me!” She begrudged, “I bought some cement from the store.The least you could do is help me fill these cracks.”

“No one asked you to put this shrine back together!”, Kakashi emerged raising an eyebrow toward the woman.He glared around.The anniversary of Sakumo’s death was a little over four months ago.Toshi had no business being here.

“I’m just fixing Saito and Taisuke’s work!” Toshi snapped.She didn’t care.She knew that after all that hard work of protecting her against the duo, he wasn’t about to harm her for being here.

“What are you talking about?” Kakashi took the cement in curiosity looking at the instructions.

“It’s not my responsibility to tell you!”

Toshi’s words echoed in Kakashi’s mind as a huge wave of anxiety churned his stomach.He remembered years ago when he spoke the same words toward her.He shook his head in remorse.

“Still believe that it was someone else?” Kakashi opened the container as Toshi continued her scraping.

“Turns out that we should have listened to Iruka when he told us not to fight," Toshi gave a sly grin as Kakashi knelt down to help her.He took off his gloves and flack vest rolling up his sleeves.

“He heard Saito and Taisuke plot the entire thing the day before it happened," Toshi tried to laugh about it.Yet, when she stared over toward Kakashi she knew that it wasn’t a laughing matter.Even though he was wearing his mask firmly on his face, she could tell that the news hit him harder than she would expect.

“You mean—," he was at a loss of words, “Saito and Taisuke destroyed—if I would have killed—?”

“It’s not of any importance," Toshi tapped his nose playfully with the scraper, “what matters is that you didn’t do anything too crazy!”Kakashi shook his head flopping himself onto the grass.

“Get to work!”, Toshi smiled, “I was thinking about covering the whole thing, and rewriting the inscription on it.”

Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask, “Toshi?”Toshi felt a shockwave of emotion radiating off of the man as she didn’t dare look him face to face.She ignored him attempting to scrape off more of the paint.The paint had aged almost 12 years.It was hard to get off with just one working hand.

“Toshi?”, Kakashi repeated sternly again to gain her attention.Finally after giving a huge sigh of frustration, Toshi looked over toward her rival as Kakashi returned a pitiful stare.

“I’m sorry," he choked out.Toshi smiled.She could feel her emotions stir as well.

“Shut up, Hatake-kun," she continued her work, “you know I forgave you a long time ago!”The jonin stared toward the woman in shock toward her words. Kakashi gave a huff of relief as he began working on the shrine.It took all day, but in the end, the two stared toward it with pride.Their hard work had paid off.

“Does this mean, we’re still rivals?” Kakashi questioned slyly as the two walked out of the gate and onto the street.

“HO, HO!” Toshi laughed out loud, “If you think that apologizing to me over that nonsense is gonna keep me from seeing your face, then you’re crazy!I’ve worked too hard and too long to stop.Yes, I’m still your rival!”Kakashi groaned in frustration.He was hoping for a different outcome.

“I’m still your friend," Toshi patted the man on the shoulder as she waddled back into town, “and that will never change.”

Kakashi watched the woman walk away as he stared toward the gate without a word.He felt that a huge weight had been lifted from him from all these years.Saito and Taisuke’s faces entered his mind.So, they were the ones behind it, and they were willing to drive him to the point of murder to achieve what ever was their goal.Kakashi grumbled to himself. He wished that he had known about this sooner.If he had known earlier, the two of them would have never gotten away.Saito would have paid his debt to him the moment he saw his smug grin exit out of that funeral hall a few weeks before.Kakashi shook his head still trying to believe that after all this time Toshi had forgiven him for his actions.Calmly the jonin strolled away from his old home, as he set fourth back into the village before the night began to settle in.


End file.
